Question: Simplify to lowest terms. $\dfrac{130}{117}$
Explanation: What is the greatest common factor (GCD) of 130 and 117? $130 = 2\cdot5\cdot13$ $117 = 3\cdot3\cdot13$ $\mbox{GCD}(130, 117) = 13$ $\dfrac{130}{117} = \dfrac{10 \cdot 13}{ 9\cdot 13}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{130}{117}} = \dfrac{10}{9} \cdot \dfrac{13}{13}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{130}{117}} = \dfrac{10}{9} \cdot 1$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{130}{117}} = \dfrac{10}{9}$